The Cruel Vet
'The Cruel Veterinarian ' is the minor but important antagonist in the episode "Remembrance of Courage Past". He was the one who was responsible for separating Courage from his parents as a puppy. He captured them, put them in a rocket ship launched from his so-called "animal hospital" named "Pets of Tomorrow", and sent them to space as part of his breeding experiment, to see that they would turn into superdogs. However, Courage escaped from this fate and was adopted by Muriel. Years later, Muriel and Eustace took him to the same vet that kidnapped and launched his parents, after recognizing him from the past, talking to them about speaking to him alone, which was just a facade as he tries to do the same actions to Courage. Courage runs away and is chased through the hospital, trying to open the door to the lab, but the Cruel Veterinarian kidnaps him and takes him to the same rocket ship that launched the latter into space. When Muriel and Eustace attempt to rescue Courage, as well as discover his experiment, he decides that he cannot allow his operation and research to be discovered and exposed to the public. He also briefly explains the short details of his insane secret experiment to turn earth dogs into super space dogs to Muriel and Eustace before shoving them into the rocket to be sent into space to prevent them from interfering with his plan. However, Courage escapes and is chased around the lab. Courage knocks over a bucket of bolts and screws, causing the Cruel Veterinarian to slip. 30 seconds to launch, Courage tries to open the door to the rocket, but to no avail. As the vet nabs him again, Courage screams as loud as he can into the vet's stethoscope, causing him to scream from the pain. While he's distracted by the pain, Courage then grabs the key, unlocks the door and rescues his owners, throwing them to a nearby bin. as he takes off his stethoscope. 8 seconds to launch, the Cruel Veterinarian tries to nab Courage yet again but bangs the rocket's door causing him to almost become unconscious, laughing weakly as Courage shoves and locks the Cruel Veterinarian inside the rocket. About 5 seconds to launch, Courage runs a few feet away to his owners. As it reaches T-0, the rocket engines under it ignite and the rocket launches sending the vet into space instead. At the end of the episode, his rocket already crash landed on a planet, as he opens the door and is then petrified, finding out that all the dogs have survived, including Courage's parents, which meant that his breeding experiment to see that they would turn into superdogs has failed. Out of pure anger by the dogs, the Cruel Veterinarian is dragged off in a net and attacked by the vengeful dogs off-screen for his actions. He is heard screaming in pain during the attack. It's completely unknown if the Cruel Veterinarian survived or not, but even if he did so, he most likely remained on the planet until he starved to death or is still stranded there with the dogs. . Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Sarcastic Villains